Uma Segunda Chance
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: Sumário : Alguns meses se passaram desde o casamento de Tae Kyung e Go Mi Nam, mas mesmo assim, Shin Woo não consegue esquecer a garota, muito menos tirar ela de seu coração. Será que uma segunda chance para o amor está aparecendo para nosso doce hyungim quando duas primas de Jeremy chegam para visitar o loiro e uma das meninas se encanta por Shin Woo? Pairing : Shin Woo x OC
1. Conhecendo o ANJell

Sumário : Alguns meses se passaram desde o casamento de Tae Kyung e Go Mi Nyu, mas mesmo assim, Shin Woo não consegue esquecer a garota, muito menos tirar ela de seu coração. Tudo muda quando um dia, uma prima de Jeremy chega na casa do grupo, e a menina se encanta pelo jeito doce de Shin Woo. Será que uma segunda chance para o amor está aparecendo para nosso doce hyung nim, com a chegada da nova garota? Pairing : Shin Woo X OC

Aviso: You're Beautiful e seus personagens e sua história não me pertencem, tudo é creditado ás suas maravilhosas autoras. Se You're Beautiful me pertencesse, Shin Woo não terminava o dorama sozinho, e sim com uma linda garota que se encantasse pelo seu jeito doce 3 . As únicas personagens que me pertencem são minhas duas OCs : Ashley Winchester e Hanna Winchester ^^ . As faceclaims das meninas são a Emma Watson(Ashley) e Lucy Hale(Hanna) ^^

Nota da autora : Olá pessoas, tudo bom? Creio que todas nós que vimos o lindo e fofo drama You're Beautiful ficamos inconformadas e indignadas com o final do nosso lindo e doce príncipe Shin Woo hyung, certo? Como que diabos a Go Mi Nam não via o cara fantástico que o Shin Woo era? Pois bem, pensando em encontrar uma solução para esse problema, resolvi escrever essa fic para dar ao nosso amado ANJEL o final que ele merecia : uma linda garota entrar no seu caminho e ela se apaixonar pelo jeito doce e meigo do Shin Woo *-* A fanfic não vai ser Shin Woo x Go Mi Nam(mas calma, que ainda vou escrever uma fic desses dois, assim como vou escrever uma fic Tae Kyung x Go Mi Nam XD), mas sim Shin Woo x OC. Espero que gostem da fic 3

Capítulo 1- Conhecendo o grupo ANJELL

Ashley e Hanna Winchester eram duas irmãs superunidas, sempre iam a todos os lugares juntas. Eram muito amigas e tinham até quase os mesmos gostos, inclusive ser fãs defensoras da banda ANJELL. E isso já era meio que esperado, já que Jeremy, primo das meninas, era baterista da banda. Desde que o grupo entrou em turnê, Ashley e Hanna não tiverem muito tempo para falar com Jeremy, como os três haviam prometido meses antes, então naquela manhã, as meninas resolveram ligar o Skype e colocar o papo com o primo em dia.

\- Oi, Jer! Como foi o show da abertura da turnê? Conta tudo!- Ash e Hanna perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, excitadas. Elas adoravam quando o loiro contava histórias de como foram os shows da banda.

-Oi, primas! O show foi ótimo, a casa estava lotada! Tae Kyung parecia um bobo apaixonado , olhava o tempo todo pra a Mi Nam enquanto os dois cantavam juntos! Mas e vocês, como estão as coisas aí na Inglaterra? E a titia, como ela está?- Jeremy disse para as meninas, com um sorriso enorme, fazendo carinho em Jolie, sua fiel cachorrinha de estimação. Desde que Tae Kyung e Mi Nam se casaram e voltaram da lua de mel, Jeremy se sentia péssimo pelo seu amigo Shin Woo, porque Shin Woo ainda se sentia triste quando olhava para o casal. Por causa disso, Jeremy tivera a ideia maluca de querer apresentar as primas para os amigos.

-Ah, está tudo ótimo aqui, Jer! Eu e a Hanna passamos de ano na escola, vamos nos formar no final do ano e a titia acabou de te mandar um abraço! Nossa, o Tae Kyung fazendo cara de apaixonado? Essa eu queria ver!- Ash disse ao garoto, sorridente, contando ao primo o que aconteceu no tempo que estiveram separados. A garota queria perguntar ao primo se ela e Hanna podiam visita-lo em Seoul, mas ela não sabia como.

\- Tive uma ideia, meninas : por que vocês não vem me visitar aqui na Coréia? Vocês podem ficar comigo por uns dias e podem conhecer meus amigos!- Jeremy perguntou ás meninas, esperando a reação delas. Então, como ele previu, Ash e Hanna começaram a gritar, animadas. –Calma, vocês estão assustando a Jolie e eu! Primas, tenho que ir, o nosso empresário está chamando e o Tae Kyung está com um mal humor daqueles e está descontando em todo mundo aqui, vejo vocês no aeroporto! Adoro vocês, tchau!- Jeremy disse, apressado, e logo depois ele saiu do Skype.

No outro lado, as meninas ainda estavam eufóricas e animadas. Cara, elas iam conhecer o ANJELL, o famoso grupo pop da Coréia! Desde que Jeremy contou á Ashley e a Hanna que ele estava no grupo, as meninas viraram megafãs dos garotos e fazem de tudo por eles, até mesmo protege-los dos ataques de fãs malucas e de odiadores da banda. –Mana, vamos conhecer o ANJELL, nem acredito! Será que eles são legais mesmo? O que vamos vestir para ir viajar? Que música vamos cantar para mostrar nossas vozes para os meninos?!- Hanna começou a perguntar á Ash, agitada, logo começando a abrir o armário de roupas e a ver a playlist de músicas salvas que a garota tinha no celular. – Calma Hanna, devagar! Acho que os garotos devem ser legais, já que são amigos do nosso primo, não é? Já peguei minha roupa para ir viajar e já sei que música cantar para mostrar minha voz para os meninos : Always, da trilha sonora daquele drama que eu amo tanto, o de Descendants of The Sun!- Ash disse, animada.

A garota era louca por kpop, doramas coreanos, japoneses, chineses e taiwaneses, na sua playlist só dava trilha sonora de dramas coreanos e músicas do grupo ANJELL. Ash estava nas nuvens, ela ainda nem estava acreditando que iria mesmo conhecer Tae Kyung, Go Mi Nam e Shin Woo pessoalmente! Ash gostava de todos, mas Shin Woo sempre foi o preferido da garota, ela sempre o defende na internet sempre que ela lê alguma acusação falsa contra o garoto e Ash tinha certeza que Shin Woo era tão doce como ele aparentava ser. Sorrindo de leve, Ash começou a se aprontar para a viagem.

Já eram quase duas e meia da tarde e Jeremy se encontrava na entrada do aeroporto de Seoul, no carro do grupo, junto com Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Mi Nam e o empresário e a estilista deles. E durante o caminho todo até o aeroporto, o loiro falava sem parar sobre as duas primas para os amigos, que apenas ficaram genuinamente curiosos em conhecer as meninas. Tae Kyung, como já era esperado, estava indiferente á situação. Ele não lidava bem com gente de fora morando no dormitório do grupo e disso ele sabia bem, a última coisa que o garoto queria agora era que as tais primas de Jeremy fossem ainda mais desastradas do que sua noiva.

\- Jeremy, está muito quente, essas suas primas estão demorando demais! Você avisou á elas que já estamos aqui?- Tae Kyung perguntava sem parar, impaciente. Estavam todos dentro do carro do ANJell, esperando Ashley e Hanna chegarem, para os garotos seguirem caminho até á casa que ficava o dormitório da banda. E detalhe : o tempo estava muito quente.

\- Calma Tae Kyung, aposto como as primas do Jeremy vão chegar logo. E deixa de coisa, aposto que elas estão chegando!- Shin Woo disse, do jeito mais calmo possível, procurando não se irritar com o comportamento do amigo. Pode-se dizer que Shin Woo estava também genuinamente curioso em conhecer as primas de Jeremy, de tanto que o garoto falava nelas. Shin Woo conhecera as meninas apenas por foto, mas já achara Ashley linda.

\- Avisei sim á Ashley e a Hanna que já estamos aqui, hyungnim! E Shin Woo hyung tem razão, minhas primas estão chegando!- Jeremy disse aos garotos, sem tirar os olhos do celular, já que as meninas prometeram que avisariam quando chegassem no aeroporto.- Olha elas ali!- O loiro exclamou, animado, abrindo a janela do carro.

Então todos observaram as duas meninas a quem Jeremy apontara. Na direção do carro do grupo vinham duas meninas, as primas inglesas de Jeremy : uma tinha altura mediana e tinha cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados e a outra era ruiva, um pouco mais baixa, e tinha olhos verdes bem bonitos. Ambas as meninas pareciam ser legais e bem gentis. _''Nossa, a tal Ashley é linda mesmo...As...ai, vai ser difícil aprender a dizer o nome dela, mas aprendo...''_Shin Woo pensou consigo mesmo, sorrindo gentil, os olhos primeiro na garota de cabelos castanhos, depois na garota de cabelos pretos. Seriam as duas gêmeas? Por que elas são tão diferentes, até mesmo nas roupas..._''Até que as duas primas do Jeremy são bonitinhas, só espero que elas sejam mesmo mais úteis que minha Mi Nam Droga, acho que a Mi Nam me pegou...'' _Tae Kyung pensou, olhando para as meninas e fazendo seu típico biquinho de análise, e depois fazendo uma cara de culpado, ante á cara que Mi Nam fez para ele.

\- Ash! Hanna!- Jeremy exclamou, abrindo apressado a porta da van e abraçou calorosamente as meninas, já que os três não se viam há dois meses, por causa do trabalho de Jeremy como baterista da banda. –Ah, meninas, esses são meus amigos de banda : o que tem a cara mal-humorada é o Hwang Tae Kyung, o tímido é o Shin Woo, a fofa ali é a Go Mi Nam e esses são nosso empresário e nossa estilista.- Jeremy disse, depois que eles e as meninas se separaram do abraço, e ele começou a apresentá-las a cada um que estava ali. Todos acenaram com a cabeça e acenaram um ''oi'', e rindo da cara que Tae Kyung fez quando Jeremy o chamou de mal-humorado.

De perto, Ashley viu que os componentes da banda eram mesmo bonitos, e que o empresário e a estilista eram mesmo engraçados. Mas em quem ela prestou atenção de cara foi em Shin Woo e em seu jeito único e tímido, até na forma de sorrir. Foi nesse momento, quando Shin Woo sorriu para ela, que Ashley sentiu que estava corando de verdade.- É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Vem Hanna!-Ashley disse, retribuindo o aceno para todos. Mas na hora de entrar na van foi uma pequena confusão na hora de decidir onde as duas se sentarem. Para aproximar Ashley de Shin Woo, Jeremy teve a ideia de pedir á prima para ela se sentar do lado do amigo e o garoto pediu á Hanna para que a morena se sentasse do lado dele. Assim Mi Nam ficava do lado de Tae Kyung e Tae Kyung não precisaria ficar bravo por ter que se sentar do lado de uma desconhecida.

\- Então, vocês são da Inglaterra mesmo? Vocês moram onde?- Shin Woo começou a falar, tentando quebrar o estranho silêncio que havia se formado desde que as meninas entraram no carro do grupo. E ele queria que as primas de Jeremy se sentissem em casa.

\- Somos sim, Shin Woo. A Ashley e eu somos de Londres, na verdade. Só vemos o Jeremy nos feriados praticamente. Não é, Jere?- Hanna disse á Shin Woo, sorrindo gentil para o rapaz, já pensando também em juntar ele com sua irmã. E lançou a última frase para Jeremy, que estava do lado dela.

\- Ai Han, não começa! Pelo menos eu vejo vocês duas!- Jeremy exclama para Hanna, se sentindo realmente ofendido com a acusação da prima, fazendo todos rirem.

\- E vocês duas são fãs do grupo desde quando, senhoritas?- Go Mi Nam perguntou á Ashley e a Hanna, curiosa. Ela não estava entendendo ainda por que Shin Woo de repente ficara mais tímido do que o normal enquanto conversava com a prima de Jeremy. Go Mi Nam já gostara das meninas, e tinha certeza de que elas eram gentis. Tae Kyung até agora nada falava, o que de certo modo era um bom sinal, já que ele ainda estava mal humorado. Então, claro que, quando ele abria a boca, tinha que ser desagradável.

-E vocês vão ficar quando tempo conosco?- Tae Kyung perguntou á Ashley e a Hanna, em um tom de quem não se importava nada com aquilo que estava acontecendo. Na verdade, ele já gostara das meninas, só não queria demonstrar(N/A : Típico do Tae-Tae XD ).Foi aí que os garotos e todos os outros olharam de lado para Tae Kyung, como se mandando ele se desculpar com as garotas. – Desculpem... O que eu quis dizer foi... Por quanto tempo vão ficar aqui no país?- Tae Kyung perguntou novamente, querendo matar os amigos em silêncio, por causa dos olhares que eles lançaram para ele.

Ashley e Hanna riram das perguntas que os membros da banda faziam. Já gostaram de todos e elas tinham certeza de que ia ser bom o tempo delas junto com o primo. Ashley olhou de novo para Shin Woo e, tentando não parecer que estava com vergonha, ela respondeu , sorrindo agora para Mi Nam:- Ah, eu e a Hanna somos fãs de vocês desde que o Jeremy nos contou que ele estava em uma banda. Eu e minha irmã pesquisamos mais sobre vocês, ouvimos as músicas que vocês já lançaram e sempre quisemos conhecer vocês.- Ashley disse, sorrindo tímida, fazendo Shin Woo sorrir junto.

\- Por que vocês não cantam alguma coisa, para nós ouvirmos as vozes de vocês? Jeremy me contou que vocês gostam de cantar.- Shin Woo perguntou, tímido. Ele pensava que as meninas cantavam bem, ele só queria ouvir para ter certeza. Ashley e Hanna se entreolharam, pensando se aquela seria ou não uma boa ideia. Mas agora que o grupo todo pedia, não tinha mais como recusar, não era?

\- O que foi? Ficaram com medo de mostrar a voz agora, é?- Tae Kyung começava a perguntar á Ashley e á Hanna, sorrindo maldoso, e ganhou de presente um cascudo na cabeça, vindo de Jeremy.

\- Para de irritar as meninas, hyung! Se elas não querem cantar, deixa, ué!- Jeremy começou á dizer á Tae Kyung, mas nesse momento uma das meninas começou a cantar, com uma voz suave, doce e límpida:

'' _**I love you Deutgo issnayo Only you Nuneul gamabwayo Barame heutnallyeo on geudae sarang Whenever, wherever you are Whenever, wherever you are'' **__(N/A : Ai, essa OST *-* __ ) –_Ashley começou a cantar, mostrando sua voz doce e suave. Certo que a garota não era uma cantora profissional, mas ela gostava de cantarolar para si mesma sempre que escutava música ou que fazia qualquer coisa. Ash praticamente vivia ouvindo música ás vinte e quatro horas do dia, exceto quando tomava banho ou quando estava dormindo, claro. Agora foi a vez de Hanna cantar. E cantar era o que Hanna mais gostava de fazer, acima de qualquer coisa.(N/A : Hanna vai cantar Stand By Me, do Shinee 3 Só não coloquei a letra aqui, porque era muito grande XD)

Ao ouvirem as vozes das meninas, todos ficaram impressionados, até mesmo Tae Kyung, embora esse nem demonstrasse nada. Jeremy olhava para as primas, sorrindo orgulhoso delas, Mi Nam gostou muito da voz das meninas, e Shin Woo... Quando Ashley começou a cantar, ele sentiu seu coração bater super rápido, o que era realmente esquisito. Ele nunca sentiu isso, a última vez que Shin Woo sentiu o coração bater tão rápido assim foi quando ele descobriu que Go Mi Nam era uma garota. De fato, Shin Woo de repente começou a agir realmente esquisito e ficou quieto o resto da viagem de volta para casa.

\- É, para parentes do Jeremy, vocês duas até que tem uma voz boa. Mas isso não é desculpa para dizer que um dia eu possa cantar com vocês!- Tae Kyung disse á Ashley e a Hanna, sarcástico como sempre, e fazendo seu maior biquinho de deboche.

-Ele é sempre assim, Jer?- Ashley perguntou ao primo, aos cochichos, para que Tae Kyung não a ouvisse.

\- E eu escutei o que a senhorita falou de mim aí!- Tae Kyung respondeu para a garota, em voz alta, fazendo todos rirem.

''_Eu nunca senti antes meu coração bater tão rápido assim. E ainda mais por uma garota desconhecida? A prima do Jeremy já me ganhou por saber irritar o Tae Kyung. Vão ser tempos divertidos lá em casa...'' _Shin Woo pensava consigo mesmo, com um meio sorrisinho, alheio ás conversas dos outros. Nesse meio tempo, a van chegava em frente ao prédio da banda.

\- Okay, senhoritas, vamos resolver a escolha de que quarto vocês vão ficar... – O empresário do grupo disse, assim que todos saíram da van. Shin Woo ajudou Ashley com a bagagem dela e Jeremy ajudou Hanna com as malas da garota. Tae Kyung ajudou Go Mi Nam a sair do carro, mas parou ou ouvir as palavras do senhor Ma.

-Ah não, de jeito nenhum. Meu quarto divido com ninguém, só com minha Mi Nam.- Tae Kyung disse, já assustado com a possibilidade de dividir o quarto com uma das meninas. E se uma delas tiver alguma doença?

-Hyungnim! Senhoritas, porque não escolhem em qual quarto vão ficar?- Go Mi Nam perguntou á Ashley e a Hanna, procurando ser simpática com as garotas. E ela realmente gostou das primas de Jeremy, elas eram mesmo legais.

\- Tá bom...- Ashley disse á Go Mi Nam, sorrindo, e começou a pensar. Se Tae Kyung já vai dividir o quarto dele com Go Mi Nam e ele não aceita mais ninguém, só faltava ela dividir quarto com Shin Woo ou com Jeremy. Hanna com certeza vai querer dividir o quarto com o primo, os dois são altamente animados. Só restava uma alternativa.- Shin Woo, tem algum problema se você dividir o seu quarto comigo?- A garota perguntou á Shin Woo, um pouco tímida, receando um pouco pela resposta dele.

\- Por mim, tudo bem.- Shin Woo disse, com seu jeito calmo de sempre, pegando todos de surpresa. Jeremy, se animando ao ver que seu plano de juntar a prima e seu amigo estava dando certo, se empolgou com a ideia das arrumações dos quartos.- E você fica comigo, Hanna, vai ser muito divertido!- Jeremy disse, animado, ajudando Hanna a levar as bagagens até o quarto em que eles iam dividir.

\- Humpf, esses quarto aí vão acabar envolvendo a mim e a Mi Nam em algum tipo de encontro maluco de casais, estou totalmente fora disso.- Tae Kyung disse, mal humorado, passando o braço nas costas de Mi Nam. Ashley e Shin Woo se entreolharam, com aquele estardalhaço. Os dois riram juntos e entraram na casa do grupo ANJell, junto com todos os outros. Só o que todos esperavam agora era como seria a primeira noite com as novas hóspedes.

_Nota da Autora: Pronto, está aí o primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fic desse dorama que eu amo eternamente, afinal, nesse drama conheci meu amor máster coreano : Jang Geun Suk 3 E como dito aí em cima,vou fazer essa fic para reparar o erro medonho que foi deixar esse anjo precioso que é o Shin Woo sozinho u.u E como sou legal e morri de dó do Jeremy ter ficado sozinha, criei uma OC pra ele *u* Espero que gostem da minhas OCs e da fic até o próximo capítulo 3 _


	2. Chapter 2- A primeira noite com o ANJell

_Sumário : Alguns meses se passaram desde o casamento de Tae Kyung e Go Mi Nam, mas mesmo assim, Shin Woo não consegue esquecer a garota, muito menos tirar ela de seu coração. Tudo muda quando um dia, duas primas de Jeremy chegam na casa do grupo, e uma das meninas se encanta pelo jeito doce de Shin Woo. Será que uma segunda chance para o amor está aparecendo para nosso doce hyung nim, com a chegada da nova garota? Pairing : Shin Woo X OC_

**Aviso: You're Beautiful e seus personagens e sua história não me pertencem, tudo é creditado ás suas maravilhosas autoras. Se You're Beautiful me pertencesse, Shin Woo não terminava o dorama sozinho, e sim com uma linda garota que se encantasse pelo seu jeito doce 3 . As únicas personagens que me pertencem são minhas duas OCs : Ashley Winchester e Hanna Winchester ^^ . As faceclaims das meninas são a Emma Watson(Ashley) e Lucy Hale(Hanna) ^^**

Capítulo 2- A primeira noite com o ANJell

Quando Ashley e Hanna desceram da van junto com o pessoal, elas nem acreditaram direito : iam mesmo dormir no mesmo dormitório que os meninos do grupo favorito delas? Caraca, isso parece coisa das fanfics que elas amam ler, mas virando realidade!O prédio em que o grupo ficava era realmente bonito e por dentro era mais legal ainda.

\- Nossa, é incrível aqui e muito legal mesmo! Já se hospedou mais alguém aqui além de mim e da Hanna?- Ashley perguntou, curiosa, olhando a sala de estar do dormitório da banda. Era um lugar legal mesmo, e ela tinha certeza de que ia viver momentos divertidos ali.

\- Que bom que gostou, prima! Hum... até agora ninguém se hospedou aqui. Ah, a não ser minha mãe, a tia da Mi Nam e vocês duas.- Jeremy disse, rindo, enquanto ajudava Hanna com parte da bagagem da garota.

\- Obrigado por lembrar que a tia da Mi Nam se hospedou conosco, Jeremy! Ainda tenho calafrios só de lembrar!- Tae Kyung disse, ríspido, contendo um arrepio.

\- Por que, o que aconteceu? – Ashley perguntou, curiosa outra vez. Então ela agradeceu a Shin Woo pela ajuda com a mala dela. – Ah, obrigada, Shin Woo. Mas então, o que aconteceu quando a tia da Go Mi Nam esteve aqui, para o Tae Kyung ficar tão nervoso?- Ashley disse á Shin Woo, sorrindo gentil, e perguntou o por que de o líder da banda ter ficado nervoso de repente.

De repente, Jeremy, Go Mi Nam e Shin Woo se entreolharam, segurando uma risada, e Jeremy explicou, para grande irritação de Tae Kyung:

\- Ah meninas, vocês perderam esse dia : A tia da Mi Nam apertou...o bumbum do Tae Kyung!- Jeremy disse, forçando uma risada, fazendo todos ali rirem e fazendo Tae Kyung ficar ainda mais irritado, ao lembrar aquele momento de eterno terror e constrangimento.

\- Nossa, Hwang Tae Kyung sendo constrangido eternamente...Tá aí algo que eu queria demais ter filmado!- Hanna disse, sorrindo divertida ante á reação do líder da banda com o comentário que seu primo fizera.

\- Acho que todos nós temos que descansar, ainda temos a música nova para gravar amanhã. Mi Nam, você vem comigo, até mais pra vocês.-Tae Kyung disse, rispidamente, tentando não mostrar o quanto que ele ficara irritado com o comentário que Jeremy fizera. E, segurando a mão de Go Mi Nam, o casal subiu as escadas que levariam até o quarto do líder do grupo.

\- É, acho que ele tem razão. Jeremy, vamos? Até amanhã, mana e Shin Woo.- Hanna disse, achando graça ainda de toda a situação. A garota se despediu da irmã e do guitarrista da banda e os dois subiram as escadas também.

\- Bom... vamos indo então não é, Shin Woo? Mostra o caminho, por favor.-Ashley disse gentil, tentando quebrar o estranho silêncio que havia se formado entre ela e Shin Woo depois que os outros foram para seus quartos.

\- Claro, vamos lá. Mas a senhorita vai ter que primeiro me ensinar a dizer seu nome e seu sobrenome enquanto estivermos no meu quarto. E podemos assistir um filme depois, escolha sua.- Shin Woo disse á Ashley, sorrindo gentil, e os dois seguiram caminho para o quarto do tímido rapaz. O dia havia se passado rápido, a noite chegou e tudo o que todos queriam fazer agora era somente descansar o corpo para o dia seguinte.

No quarto de Tae Kyung...

\- Go Mi Nam, o que achou das primas do Jeremy?- Tae Kyung perguntou para a garota, em um tom de fingido desinteresse, depois que eles dois foram para o quarto do líder da banda e foram para a cama do rapaz. Agora, ele estava com a garota em seus braços, os dois mostrando sinais de que estavam quase pegando no sono.

\- Eu gostei delas, hyungnim, parecem ser garotas boas. Será que elas vão descobrir que eu sou uma garota?!- Go Mi Nam disse á Tae Kyung, sorrindo inocente, o sorriso que ele amava ver na namorada. Mas depois ela entrou em pânico, com a possibilidade de ser descoberta.

\- Você e essa sua mania de ver o lado bom das pessoas, minha porcaelha.-Tae Kyung disse, sufocando uma risada alta.- Ashley e Hanna não sabem que você é uma garota, Mi Nam. E se elas souberem, elas são fãs, primas do Jeremy e cuidam de todos nós, acho que elas não contariam se descobrissem.- O líder da banda disse, e fez algo que nunca fez antes : deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da noiva.- Ainda temos um tempo livre antes de gravarmos a próxima música da banda...o que acha de irmos nadar um pouco na piscina? E se você não souber nadar, Mi Nam, te ajudo.- Tae Kyung disse, com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

\- Yei, hyungnim!- Go Mi Nam disse, com um sorriso, e então os dois saíram do quarto de Tae Kyung.

No quarto de Jeremy...

\- Jer, acha que a Ash está bem lá no mesmo quarto que o Shin Woo?- Hanna perguntou ao primo, enquanto ela abria sua mala, sem deixar de ficar preocupada com a irmã. Hanna sabia, é claro, que Shin Woo parecia ser um garoto gentil e doce, mas ainda assim ele era um garoto, não era?

\- A Ash é durona, unnie, ela sabe se virar bem. E o Shin Woo hyung não é esse tipo de cara. Conhecendo ele como eu conheço, tenho certeza que o hyung vai tratar a Ash como uma princesa. Até imagino agora o Shin Woo pedindo á Ash para ela ensinar a pronunciar o nome dela.- Jeremy diz á Hanna, rindo, procurando tranquilizar a prima mais nova. Jeremy sempre gostou muito das duas primas, mas era com Hanna que ele se relacionava melhor, talvez pelo fato dela ser maluquinha como ele.

\- É, acho que você tem razão, Jer. – Hanna disse, sorrindo, e guardou o casaco na mala.- Mas então, o que aconteceu desde a última vez que nos vimos?- A morena perguntou á Jeremy, curiosa, se sentando na cama do primo.

-Ah, aconteceu cada coisa Han unnie, você não vai acreditar nem na metade...- Jeremy disse á Hanna, ainda pego de surpresa. Como que diabos ele iria explicar para a prima favorita dele que ele passou quase um ano apaixonado por um cara e que depois soube que ele na verdade era ela? Com calma, Jeremy começou a contar a história toda para Hanna.

Hanna escutou a história toda, chocada. Mas de três coisas ela já sabia : Go Mi Nam era mesmo determinada demais, por ter ficado em um grupo sem que soubessem que ela era uma garota, Yoo He Yi era mesmo uma completa vaca e a mãe do Tae Kyung era uma vaca ainda maior. Hanna já ouvira falar de Yoo He Yi, claro- A Fada Nacional Coreana, quem nunca ouviu falar dela?-, mas agora a morena encontrou mais um motivo para odiar a Fada Nacional para sempre. Tae Kyung tinha mesmo razão em chamar Yoo He Yi de Fada Falsa.

\- Eu vou matar essa Fada Vaca!- Hanna disse, sentindo que estava começando a ficar brava. Conhecendo como Hanna ficava quando ela ficava furiosa, Jeremy achou melhor parar a prima.

\- Hanna, para, tá? Não vai ficar nada bom para todos nós se você for fazer alguma besteira, principalmente pra a Go Mi Nam! Sabe que se mais alguém descobrir que ela é uma garota, o grupo inteiro cai junto, não é?- Jeremy perguntou á Hanna, falando sério pela primeira vez na vida. Ele não queria que acontecesse de novo o que aconteceu ano passado, agora ele só queria curtir a visita das primas dele.- Olha, desculpa se te chamei de briguenta, tá? O que acha de...irmos assistir Harry Potter? Por que eu sei que você adora e que você tem um crush no garoto que fez o Cedrico Diggory!- Jeremy perguntou á morena, sorrindo divertido, depois de ter se desculpado com a garota. Ele sabia que Hanna tinha uma queda pelo garoto que morrera brutalmente no quarto filme da saga, então o loiro sabia direitinho como atingir a prima.

\- Tá bom Jer, vou me acalmar. Você tem razão, não posso ficar brava assim o tempo todo, não posso destruir sua carreira também.- Hanna disse ao primo, respirando mais calma. E sorriu travessa, ante o convite feito por Jeremy.- Ainda bem que eu trouxe meus DVs de Harry Potter, vamos lá!- A garota disse, sorrindo travessa, e deu o DVD para Jeremy, para o primo colocar o filme e começar a sessão maratona deles.

No quarto de Shin Woo...

\- É Ashley, Shin Woo, Ash-ley! Agora tenta aí, vai.- Ashley dizia á Shin Woo, pela quarta vez, entre risadinhas. A garota já estava gostando da companhia do rapaz e tinha certeza que ele seria um ótimo amigo. Ou algo mais, quem sabe?

\- Ashley... Asley... Não consigo, desculpa!- Shin Woo disse para a garota, com um pesado suspiro. Ele tinha que aprender a dizer direito o nome da prima de Jeremy, ou como ele iria chamar a garota dali pra a frente? Shin Woo gostou da companhia de Ashley : Ela era uma garota linda, além de ser inteligente, amigável, talentosa e divertida sem precisar forçar um momento sequer.

\- Calma Shin, a gente chega lá. Posso te chamar assim, né?- Ashley perguntou a Shin Woo, rindo de leve.

\- Pode sim me chamar de Shin, senhorita. E pode também me chamar de hyung-nim, o Jeremy me chama assim.-Shin Woo disse á Ashley, sorrindo de leve, e depois ele fez uma nova tentativa em pronunciar o nome da garota..- Ashley...É, acho que finalmente acertei, não foi? Mas queria te perguntar duas coisas : desde quando você e a sua irmã são fãs da banda e qual é o seu favorito?- Shin Woo perguntou á Ashley, depois de finalmente conseguir pronunciar o nome da jovem.

\- Isso aí Shin, você acertou mesmo! Tudo bem então, hyung-nim.-Ashley disse á Shin Woo, com um sorriso. Bom, agora ela tinha mais um apelido para chamá-lo. Somente depois que Shin Woo fez a pergunta para Ashley, que a garota pensou um pouco.-Desde quando eu e a Hanna somos fãs do A.N.J. ? Hum... Acho que tudo começou depois que eu comecei a procurar mais sobre grupos de pop da Coréia. Vi umas fotos de vocês, e achei vocês fofos. Depois, vi uma parte de um show de vocês, aí gostei mais ainda da banda, principalmente do guitarrista dela, ele toca demais.- Ashley disse devagar, e a garota praticamente sentiu que corou violentamente depois de praticamente confessar á Shin Woo que ele sempre foi o favorito dela no grupo. Caramba, como que ela iria encarar Shin Woo agora, depois dessa? – Ai nossa, agora fiquei realmente sem graça! Mas mudando de assunto, quer encerrar a noite assistindo um filme comigo? Trouxe Mamma Mia! E Lá Vamos Nós de Novo, O Fantasma da Ópera e O Rei do Show, três de meus musicais favoritos!- Ashley perguntou a Shin Woo, animada, tirando os DVDs do filme da mochila dela.

Shin Woo não podia de deixar de se sentir realmente sem jeito quando Ashley mencionou que ele era o favorito dela. Sorriu de leve ouvindo a garota contar a história de como ela conheceu grupo, e ele imediatamente soube que havia gostado do jeito de Ashley. E ela ainda gostava de musicais? A garota só podia ser boa demais para ser verdade.- Claro, vamos para a sala da TV, depois voltamos aqui. Vem, eu te acompanho até lá.- Shin Woo disse para Ashley, sorrindo gentil, e oferecendo uma mão para a menina segurar.

Por alguns minutos, Ashley achou que estava tudo indo bem demais para ser verdade. Quer dizer, ela conseguiu conhecer o grupo pop coreano dela favorito, o primo dela era baterista dessa banda e agora o favorito dela no grupo agora estava chamando ela para ver um filme com ela? Sorrindo tímida, Ashley pegou a mão oferecida por Shin Woo e deixou que o rapaz a guiasse até a sala de TV da residência da banda.

Na piscina da residência do ANJell

\- O que achou das primas do Jeremy, Mi Nam?- Tae Kyung perguntou á Go Mi Nam, sem muito interesse, enquanto dois dois iam andando de mãos dadas até onde ficava a piscina do lar em que o grupo morava.(N/A : Mentira do Tae, ele gostou sim de Ashley e Hanna, só não mostra porque não quer. Típico do Tae XD )

\- Achei elas legais e parecem ser boas garotas, hyung-nim. Será que elas sabem que eu sou uma garota? Será que elas vão contar para todos meu segredo?- Go Mi Nam disse á Tae Kyung, sorrindo gentil, e depois fez a pergunta, preocupada e assustada. Ela achava que as primas de Jeremy serem boas meninas, mas será que elas conseguiriam guardar algum segredo?

\- Go Mi Nam, relaxa. As primas de Jeremy são nossas fãs, elas não fariam nada para nos prejudicar. Ashley e Hanna gostam de todos nós e nos defendem sempre, porque somos ídolos delas. – Tae Kyung disse á Mi Nam, tentando tranquilizar a noiva, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.- Chegamos. O que foi agora, Mi Nam?- Tae Kyung perguntou á Go Mi Nam, preocupado, ao ver a garota engolir em seco ao ver a enorme piscina.

\- Hyung-nim, lembra da última vez que entramos nessa piscina? A-acho que não é uma boa ideia virmos para cá...- Go Mi Nam disse, engolindo em seco, assustada. E se o episódio ''quase se afogar'' se repetisse novamente?

-Aish, Mi Nam! Por acaso... não confia no seu noivo não, é?- Tae Kyung perguntou, impaciente. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele soltou a mão de Go Mi Nam, tirou a camisa e correu para a piscina, pulando dentro da piscina logo em seguida.- Vem Mi Nam, a água não está tão fria! E eu te pego se você pular. Dá pra vim logo, meu amor?- O líder da banda perguntou novamente, dessa vez tirando o cabelo dos olhos e nadando em direção á garota, somente para provocá-la.

Desde quando se casaram, Go Mi Nam estava achando que Tae Kyung estava ficando diferente, talvez até mesmo mais...romântico e gentil? A garota se assustou um pouco quando ele de repente pulou na piscina sem camisa, mas se Hyung-nim disse que a água não estava fria e que ele a pegaria se ela caísse, então ela decidiu acreditar nele.

– Tá bom, Hyung-nim...- Ela disse, e, devagarinho, entrou na piscina.. O que ela não esperava era que Tae Kyung fosse pegar ela de jeito pela cintura, e trazendo ela para perto dele.

\- Viu, eu disse que a água não estava fria, e que eu ia te pegar. Ai, que pena que não te vi de roupas de banho naquele dia do nosso ensaio na piscina...- Tae Kyung disse, com um sorrisinho maldoso. Demorou, mas ele acabou de confessar : Tae Kyung estava mesmo doido para ver Mi Nam com roupas de banho desde o dia em que ele disse que o ensaio do vídeo seria na piscina do prédio da banda.

\- Hyung-nim...está me assustando! Por... por que está assim?- Go Mi Nam perguntou a Tae Kyung, depois de ter se segurado no noivo para realmente não cair na piscina e quase se afogar de novo. De repente, ela pensou que essa ideia do Hyung-nim não foi boa...- Hyung-nim, estou com frio, a água está gelada! Hyung-nim, para!

\- Está ficando com frio? Quer sair da piscina? Go Mi Nam tendo razão pela primeira vez na vida? Uau, estou chocado!- Tae Kyung disse, sarcástico, ainda tentando fazer piada do que a garota lhe disse. Mas, vendo que ela estava mesmo tremendo de frio, ele começou a se preocupar.- É, acho que piscina á noite não é mesmo uma boa ideia. Vem, te ajudo a sair.- O garoto disse, calmo, segurando a mão de Mi Nam.

\- Yei, Hyung-nim.- Go Mi Nam disse, tremendo por causa do frio, a água estava mesmo muito gelada. A garota segurou de volta a mão de Tae Kyung e os dois conseguiram sair da piscina. Mi Nam com alguma dificuldade, por que a água da piscina insistia em querer puxar ela para baixo, mas Tae Kyung conseguiu ajudar a noiva a sair a salvo da piscina.

\- Aqui Mi Nam, põe um pé aqui na beira da piscina e sobe. Cuidado, está escorregadio.- Tae Kyung disse, tomando impulso e ficando de pé na beira, e ajudou a garota a sair da água. Depois que Go Mi Nam saiu da piscina, ele fez a garota se sentar do lado dele, pegou umas toalhas e colocou nos ombros e na cabeça da garota.- Pronto, assim você não pega outra gripe, meu amor.

\- Você está bem, Hyung-nim? Você nunca me chamou de ''meu amor''.- Go Mi Nam perguntou ao marido, tirando um pouco a toalha que estava na sua cabeça, para encará-lo. Definitivamente Tae Kyung não estava bem.

\- Claro que estou bem, Mi Nam! Não posso chamar minha mulher de ''meu amor'' por enquanto?- Tae Kyung perguntou de volta, fingindo estar indignado, fazendo seu clássico biquinho de indignação.- Gostei das primas do Jeremy, elas parecem ser legais. Só espero que elas não entrem no meu quarto, que não toquem em mim e que não mexam nas minhas coisas.- O garoto disse, do nada, pensando na pergunta que Mi Nam havia feito para ele, alguns minutos antes, enquanto ainda estavam no quarto dele.

\- Ah, as regras clássicas do Hyung-nim.- Go Mi Nam diz á Tae Kung, com um doce sorrisinho. O sorrisinho doce que o noivo adorava ver nela. E era assim que a garota gostava de ver Tae Kyung : sorrindo.- Hyung-nim, vamos para o seu quarto? Estou mesmo começando a ficar com sono...- Ela pergunta, tentando segurar um bocejo.

\- Ora ora, então ainda se lembra, é?- Tae Kyung pergunta á Mi Nam, sorrindo maldoso. Então ele se surpreende com a pergunta dela. Ora ora, o que foi que fizeram com a doce noivinha dele? Ela estava mesmo chamando ele para voltarem para o quarto?- Tudo bem, estou mesmo um pouco cansado. Vamos, temos muito trabalho amanhã e temos que descansar. – Tae Kyung diz á Mi Nam, com um meio sorrisinho e fazendo seu clássico biquinho(N/A : AAAAA, esses biquinhos do Tae-Tae *-* ). Então em seguida, ele segura a mão de Go Mi Nam e Tae Kyung e a garota saem da área da piscina e voltam para o quarto do líder.

De volta á sala de TV...

\- Por que você gosta tanto desse musical, Ashley? Esse Fantasma é um louco doente obcecado pela garota e ela é um pouco boba por gostar desse idiota desse visconde... Aposto como esse visconde nem gosta tanto dessa tal de Christine...- Shin Woo perguntou á Ashley, curioso e pegando um bom punhado de pipocas, enquanto eles assistiam o filme de O Fantasma da Ópera, o musical favorito de Ashley. Apenas uma noite assistindo um filme com Ashley e Shin Woo já tinha gostado da garota. Mas ele ainda não entendia como que a prima de Jeremy gostava de um personagem tão masoquista como esse Fantasma.

\- Hum... acho que é porque eu tenho uma bizarra queda por anti-heróis e por personagens mascarados e que usem capas. O Fantasma da Ópera, o Zorro...- Ashley diz á Shin Woo, rindo, e pega também um punhado da pipoca que os dois haviam feito. – Mas acho também, Shin hyung, é que eu gosto do Fantasma porque ele é apenas um homem incompreendido pela sociedade apenas por ter o rosto desfigurado e acho triste o fato de que tudo o que o Erik, ou o Fantasma, quer é ser aceito pelas pessoas. Tem até uma cena deletada em que ele canta sobre isso, e é um de meus solos favoritos do personagem. E acho bonito como ele usa a música para expressar o que sente pela Christine. Isso sem falar que sou apaixonada pela voz do Fantasma, não importa qual ator o faça. – A garota diz a Shin Woo, pensativa, um pouco triste pelo personagem, e depois ela ri de leve quando diz a última frase.

\- Uma cena deletada do filme? Sério? Agora fiquei curioso para ver, unnie! Posso te chamar assim, não é?- Shin Woo perguntou á Ashley, sorrindo, escutando o que a garota dizia. Era mesmo incrível como Ashley era uma garota madura e inteligente para a idade dela, e ele não podia deixar de rir divertido ante o comentário que ela fez no final. –É, acho que olhando por esse seu ponto de vista, Ash, você tem razão. É de dar pena mesmo a história do personagem principal. Então, você sempre gostou de musicais?- Shin Woo disse, sorrindo triste, pegando mais pipoca e voltando a assistir o filme.

\- Sim, a cena deletada do filme, em que o Fantasma canta sobre como ele apenas quer ser aceito é realmente linda e triste, ainda hoje ou amanhã eu te mostro a cena. – Ashley disse, sorrindo de leve. Então, quando a garota foi pegar mais pipoca, os dedos dela tocaram os de Shin Woo, fazendo Ashley ficar realmente vermelha.- Sim hyung, eu sempre gostei de musicais. Assisti muito esse com minha mãe, nem sei como o DVD ainda não falhou, de tanto que eu e minha mãe assistimos esse filme juntas. Outro musical que assisti muito com minha mãe foi Mamma Mia!, por causa da relação mãe e filha das protagonistas. Até hoje choro assistindo Mamma Mia, por que me lembro da minha mãe.- A garota disse á Shin Woo, sorrindo um pouco triste, deixando que umas finas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

\- Sinto muito, Ash.- Shin Woo disse, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam dos lindos olhos da garota. Então ele fez algo que o pegou de surpresa : passou um braço pelas costas da garota, a puxando para mais perto dele.- Se você nunca mais viu esse filme, podemos ver ele juntos um dia. Nesse final de semana, talvez, podemos assistir.- Ele disse, tentando confortar Ashley. Shin Woo ficou mais aliviado ao ver que a garota se acalmou um pouco, e voltaram a terminar de assistir o filme, que já estava quase terminando. Shin Woo ainda estava abraçando Ashley.

\- Obrigada Shin hyung. É bom saber que alguém que eu admirei sempre agora tá do meu lado.-Ashley disse, realmente sem graça, quando Shin Woo abraçou a garota, puxando de leve ela para junto dele. Então o filme chegou na parte final, e Ashley comenta mais alguma coisa.- Eu sempre quis receber uma rosa dessas desde que assisti esse filme pela primeira vez.- A garota disse a Shin Woo, rindo, quando o filme terminou e o rapaz desligou a TV da sala.

\- É sério?-Shin Woo perguntou á Ashley, tentando disfarçar o interesse. Bom, agora ele já sabia o que dar de presente para a garota.- Está ficando realmente tarde e amanhã tenho ensaio com a banda, tudo bem se formos agora voltar para o quarto?-O rapaz perguntou á garota, segurando um bocejo de sono.

-Tudo bem Shin, eu já estava mesmo sentindo algum sono. E acho que não vai ser legal se você aparecer feito um zumbi quando chegar na sala de gravação amanhã.- Ashley disse á Shin Woo, rindo, e os dois subiram as escadas para voltar para o quarto do rapaz.- Boa noite, Shin hyung. Durma bem.- A garota disse á Shin Woo, sorrindo gentil, quando eles entraram no quarto dele. Ashley foi para o colchão e Shin Woo ia para a cama dele.

\- Não, nada disso. Ashley, você é uma hóspede aqui, não é certo você dormir no chão. Pode dormir na minha cama, juro que não vou me incomodar. Durmo no colchão sem problema nenhum.- Shin Woo disse á Ashley, pegando a roupa de dormir e indo para o banheiro do seu quarto.

-Ah não hyung, vai ser muito constrangedor se eu ocupar sua cama...- Ashley começou a dizer, protestando. Ela? Dormir na cama do ídolo? O que era isso?!

\- Ashley! Para de teimosia e aceita minha oferta, por favor?- Shin Woo perguntou á Ashley, achando graça no jeito teimoso da garota.

\- Tudo bem então, hyung. Até amanhã.- Ashley disse á Shin Woo, e timidamente, se sentou na cama do rapaz.''Caramba, a cama dele é mesmo macia...''A garota pensou, e em instantes, adormeceu.

Quando Shin Woo retornara para o quarto, ele sorriu de leve ao ver que Ashley já dormira. E sorriu ao ver o sorriso doce que estava no rosto da menina. Estaria ele se apaixonando pela prima de Jeremy?- Boa noite, unnie. Bons sonhos.- Shin Woo disse, em um sussurro. Ele tirou a camisa que usava, ficou apenas com a calça do moletom que usava para dormir e se deitou no grosso colchão, que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Shin Woo puxou as cobertas para se cobrir, olhou uma última vez para Ashley e, sorrindo de leve, se virou para o outro lado e logo também adormeceu. Era bom todos eles dormirem bem mesmo, amanhã seria um longo dia.

_**Nota da autora : Bom, é isso turma, o capítulo dois da fanfic está aqui! Nossa, o que acharam do momento cinema da Ashley com nosso Shin Woo hyung ? Que coisa mais fofa, Shin Woo fazendo o primeiro movimento com nossa unnie, com o abraço! Bom, melhor um abraço do que nada, não é? Mas calma, que mais coisa ainda vai acontecer na casa dos meninos da banda, aguardem os próximos capítulos XD **_


End file.
